A day at Tsubasa School
by Colhan3000
Summary: Follow Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta thought a day at Tsubasa all grade School! Its going to be one crazy day!
1. The start of a crazy day

~*~I'm back after being hooked on a video game for the past few weeks!~*~

**_I do not own DBZ_**

****

**Ok I'm getting tired of writing the Japanese key at the bottom of the page so this will be one of my Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku without Japanese in it.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A day at Tsubasa School**

(Tsubasa means wings in Japanese)

**Chapter 1:** The start of a crazy day

            The Saiyan prince sat in the yard of the school, his black back pack placed to his right and his blue lunch box to his left, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black pants with a hole for his tail, his sneakers were white with a red strip on them instead of his silver royal armor with the royal crest and red cape, after all he wasn't the only Saiyan that went to this school and, he rather be a normal peasant Saiyan at school then have half the school giving him the kings treatment everyday, at least this way he knew who his allies were, people who hung out with others just to be noticed were so darn odd to the prince, who would want everyone knowing about you? If you did something stupid it would be around the school in a matter of one hour at most if everyone knew you.

If you didn't look too well you would think he was by himself but you would be wrong, up in the tree he was sitting under was another Saiyan like him only at a lower power grade of third class he was deeply dozing on one of the middle branches of the tree, unlike the princes gravity defining magony black hair, this boy's jet black hair stood out in spikes on either side of his head, this boy was wearing an orange fighters gi with black boots and a dark blue shirt under the orange one, he had a red back pack hung on the branch closest to him and his orange lunch box in his hands so that he knew were it was, someone should have told him that nobody could even see him in that tree…that and nobody would go to the trouble of climbing a tree to get at his lunch since Kakarrot's mother pack mostly heath food and everyone in there class knew this.

Both of the Saiyan trouble makers were glad that Nappa and Raditz were suspended from school for writing foul words on the wall the teachers lounge with permanent marker, they would not have been found out if Nappa had not stupidly written his and Raditz's name on the wall, how stupid those two were was a mystery to even his wise yet young innocent mind, Kakarrot had obviously fell into a deep sleep since he started snoring up a storm just then, normally Vegeta could not be bothered by it since his and Kakarrot's bedrooms were next to each other and he had to put up with it every night at bed time but everyone in the grass filled school playground were starting to stare at the place were the "roaring lion" roar was coming from so he decide to wake him up before people started to start rumors about a haunted school yard tree or something.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta called looking at the younger Saiyan; Kakarrot just muttered something about fishing before falling asleep again, "Kakarrot!!!" Vegeta yelled louder this time but gain no response from Kakarrot, by this time Vegeta was done playing alarm clock for the snoozing seven year old Saiyan,

"**_KAKARROT!_ GET YOU LAZY _TAIL_ OUT OF THAT TREE _NOW!!!!!!!!_**"

Kakarrot woke up and fell from the tree and onto the ground next to the prince, he was soon followed by his backpack as it landed on top of him, Kakarrot pealed himself of the ground and yawned a little before looking around, then he turned to Vegeta, "What were you screaming for?" Kakarrot asked with a puzzled look on his face, "You were snoring and gaining addition!" Vegeta growled, "Oh" was all the younger Saiyan said before a group of girls came into view.

One of the three girls was wearing all pink and had shoulder length black hair down and was carrying a pink lunch box and had a pink back pack, the other had bright blue hair done up in a high pony tail and blue eyes and was wearing a light blue sun dress and was carrying a blue lunch box and blue back pack, the third girl had brown hair in a low pony tail that was down pass her hips, and had green eyes tinted with hazel and she was wearing all red and had on a peach colored back pack and carried a purple lunch box, "Wonderful, Bulma, Chi Chi and Korureenu" Vegeta muttered as the girls saw them and started walking over to them much faster.

(Korureenu is my name in Japanese, and by the way the girl Korureenu is really me, well me at age eight years old, but my hair is still that long to this day.)

"What do I do…" Kakarrot was getting nervous, Vegeta rolled his eyes, Kakarrot had had a crush on Chi Chi for so long the prince could not remember anymore how long, "Just sit there and say nothing!" Vegeta said watching the younger Saiyan twitch around in his seat, "But that would be rude!" Kakarrot said, "Fine then tell her hello!" Vegeta said, "Ok that's a great idea I'll say…OH NO I FORGOT!" Kakarrot wailed, Vegeta fell anime style followed by a sweat drop on the back of his head, "You are such an idiot! SAY _HELLO_ MORON!" Vegeta yelled just as the girls got to were they were sitting.

"Hello Vegeta, hello Goku!" Chi Chi said with the other girls saying hello to them, Vegeta just muttered something under his breath about how dumb the nick name the human's gave Kakarrot was, who had such an odd name as "Goku" anyway? Vegeta was pondering this when Kakarrot said something really stupid to Chi Chi, "Hello Moron!" Kakarrot said, Vegeta did a grade A face vault into the ground and screaming the wonder of just how much stupider his partner in trouble making could get into the dirt, when he had told Kakarrot to say "hello" to Chi Chi he didn't mean add on that "Moron" comment that he said along with it.

"What…?" Chi Chi asked her eyes tearing up, Kakarrot had a look of horror on his face at this, "Um…I'm sorry! I'll give you my snack at snack time today to make up for it!" Kakarrot said, Chi Chi beamed and hugged Kakarrot who began blushing, Bulma and Korureenu giggled at the pair and Vegeta just stared, after all this was the first time he saw Kakarrot give up food, "Your sweet Goku thank you!" Chi Chi said she gave him a peck on the cheek as the young Saiyan glowed with happiness and from embarrassment of being kissed in front of half the school.

_That…is so gross!_ Vegeta thought wrinkling his nose up in disguise, not that he hadn't see kissing before, sure he had been scared for life with the countless mental images of his parents kissing but now one with his partner in it with that human girl, just plain gross, grosser then the time he and Kakarrot put fish guts in Nappa's boots, not that you could tell there was fish guts in them since the guys boots already had a odor so foul it could kill even the strongest Super Elite Saiyan for Planet Vegeta.

"HEY GUYS!"

All eyes turned to a young Saiyan girl running over to them, her pink tinted black hair in pig tails, her eyes were a soft light green color, her back pack a light purple and her lunch box matching it, she was wearing a red long sleeve thin shirt and a pink skirt that went down to the middle of the calves of her legs, "Hey Ranju" called Kakarrot, Vegeta and Kakarrot knew Ranju since first grade and was one of the small few who knew Vegeta was the Saiyan prince, she loved to Kakarrot's and Vegeta's great aggravation call the two Saiyan boys brothers when they were not blood related at all, why she said Kakarrot and Vegeta acted like brothers both male Saiyan Chibi's would never understand

(I thought up the name Ranju from the Lotis word Rangu from the Manga book **_Alice 19th_**)   

"What's up, why were you kissing Kakarrot Chi Chi?" asked Ranju giggling, "He called Chi a moron, and he said he was sorry and said he would give her his snack" said Korureenu, Ranju stared, "Hey, Kakarrot why did you call Chi a moron?" Kakarrot pointed to the prince, "Vegeta said to say that" he said making Vegeta fall anime style for the third time today and more to come, "I _said_ to say "hello"!" Vegeta said annoyed, Kakarrot just blinked, "Then what was the moron part about?" Vegeta glared at him "I was calling _you_ a moron!" Vegeta said, "Either way it wasn't nice…" Kakarrot said giving Vegeta a stern look, Korureenu got annoyed, "Will you two knock it off?" she asked, Ranju giggled, "And they say they don't act like brothers!" she said,

"WE AREN'T EVEN IN THE SAME FAMILY HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Vegeta yelled gaining a look from kids passing by, "Well, you two both like to fool around, you both love to fight, your both Saiyans even thought Vegeta is just a step above being prince and all" Ranju said counting of the reasons on her fingers, Korureenu, Bulma and Chi Chi knew about Vegeta being prince of the Saiyan race, thought it always crossed there minds how anyone didn't know Vegeta was the prince, I mean the kid was a mini copy of his father and had the same name so how could people even other Saiyans not tell, it was a mystery to them ad a question Vegeta refused to answer many times before.

***_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_***

"Time for class!" Ranju said running up to the stairs, the other girls following, "That girl is an even bigger book worm then Bulma…" Vegeta muttered under his breath but Bulma herd him and this gain the prince a lump on the head from her lunch box, "I…**_HATE_**…GIRLS!" Vegeta said thought clinched teeth, "I don't think there so bad" Kakarrot said grinning, "Hrmp, well good luck when those girl germs completely get a hold of you then!" Vegeta said walking up the stairs, Kakarrot followed now wanting to know what "Girl Germs" were, "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" he asked over and over again until the prince could take it no more.

"ARIGHT! SHUT UP I'LL TELL YOU!"

Vegeta's voice echoed around the hall, "Yah!" Kakarrot jumped up and down, "So what are they?" Kakarrot asked again, "You know how our fathers act all odd around our mothers when they open and close there eyes fast or put there arms around our father's necks?" Vegeta asked, Kakarrot nodded more then once he had seen has his mother do things like nuzzle her cheek into his fathers neck after a fight, his father would drop the angry look covering his face and start purring and kissing her, "What about it?" Kakarrot asked.

(With there mothers opening and closing there eyes fast, there batting them open and close in a flirting way, just incase no one caught that.)

"Girls use those germs to control boys! Make them do anything they want! Why else would you hear older guys saying girls are nothing but trouble?!" Vegeta said throwing his arms into the air, "So then I won't Chi kiss or hug or touch me anymore and I'll be ok?" Kakarrot asked, he liked Chi Chi and didn't want to ignore her, more so because he hated to be mean to anybody, "Yes, she can only transfer her germs if she touches you, and don't let her kiss you on the mouth or the germs will get inside you and you will be under her control for the rest of your life!" Vegeta said, Kakarrot gasped, "WHAT?!" he yelled, Vegeta nodded.

"There germs are temporary when they simply touch you, but kissing you on the mouth puts there germs inside you were they grow and turn you into a lovely dovey drooling weakling" Vegeta said, Kakarrot gasped again, never had he thought girls were so much trouble, he wondered then why his parents and other girls and boys were married living together under the same roof, maybe those guys found ways to fight off the girl germs, 

***_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!_***

The warning bell rang, as always the hall way filled up with kids of all ages, the kids always waited until the warning bell to run to there class rooms, Vegeta and Kakarrot walked over to the second and third grade class room, in there school since there were so few rooms they mixed grades together, Vegeta was in third grade and Kakarrot was in second grade and they were in the same class room, they opened the door to the room and entered ready for another crazy day at Tsubasa all Grades School were every day could not be any crazier then the last.

~*~ God! how delusional can little boys get about cooties?! Haha! How was that? Please review!~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. One scary teacher, New students!

~*~Hope you all liked the first chapter! ~*~

**_I do not own DBZ_**

****

**Oh by the way I rated this PG-13 just in case of what might appear in future chapters. **

**I got a review about Chi Chi and Goku's little kissy kissy moment in the last chapter about them being in love, they aren't exactly in love its just silly little kid crush stuff, nothing with all that romance stuff in it just silly kids that don't even know or under stand this kind of thing. And yes this is a AU fiction (Alternate Universe). **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A day at Tsubasa School**

**Chapter 2:** One scary teacher, New students?! 

            Vegeta and Kakarrot walked into the blue painted class room, around the room were things such as a paper calendar with dates on them like the next test or something around that area, perfect test score papers and paintings the students had drawn and a huge cork board in the back of the room that had pictures from every single class trip they had ever taken in there lives as third and second graders, in front was a desk with papers on it and a green chalk board was on the wall supplied with chalk. And around the room were desks for every student with little name tags taped onto each desk to make sure every one sat in the same desk every day, there were cabinets with writing supply's and art supply's in the back of the room along with soft rubber mats for when they sat as a group on the floor and on a counter by the window was a cage with a white and gray rabbit, the name "Usagi" was written in bold letters on a piece of paper and taped to the cage.

(I think any Sailor Moon fan reading this would know what Usagi means, rabbit, sorry to stick in a Sailor Moon thing in a Dragon Ball Z fiction but I couldn't think of a better name for the class pet)

"I think our teacher still thinks were in kindergarten with the way she make the classroom look!" Vegeta said putting his bag on the desk and scowling at the name tag taped to his desk with the name "Vegeta" written on it in perfect hand writing, "Well, at lease our room isn't near the preschool wing of the school!" Kakarrot said putting his lunch box in the cubby in the front of the room by the door, Vegeta shuttered at the thought, "Those preschoolers are worst trouble makers then we are!" Vegeta said, Kakarrot nodded, "The last non preschool kid to go in that area of the school came back with his hair full of finger paint and cookie crumbs and had his hands tied up with a jump rope" Kakarrot said, "Like I said there worst trouble makers then we are" Vegeta said, "I find that _very_ unlikely Vegeta…" said a voice by the door of the room.

Kakarrot saw who it was and his face paled, "Oh no" he said, seven year old Yamcha was standing by the door in green and orange cloths and black boots, his green lunch box in hand and orange back pack strapped to only one shoulder, Kakarrot didn't say that because he and Vegeta were scared of Yamcha, no that was the opposite, since there very meeting Vegeta and Yamcha hated each other and didn't go one day without getting into a fight with one another, and there fights got even worst when Yamcha started to try and catch Bulma's eye when Vegeta had a secret crush her first, Kakarrot  knew this and there fights never ended well or with out some one being sent to the nurse office and having parents called.

They were rivals for Bulma's affections, Vegeta only put up that "I hate girls" attitude so Bulma wouldn't get wise to him until he was ready for her to find out he liked her, _Please let the teacher come in before they start up! Vegeta really doesn't need another trip to the principles office on his record…_ Kakarrot pleaded in his mind, "Vegeta…" Yamcha said in a menacing yet greeting tone, "Yam and cheese" Vegeta said smirking, Yamcha hated the nick name Vegeta thought up for him, in fact Vegeta was always coming up with even more insulting names to call the human boy.

"Its YAMCHA monkey boy" Yamcha said looking at Vegeta's tail which was thrashing around behind him showing the young Saiyans anger, "Alright that's it!" Vegeta cracked his knuckles glaring pure hate at the boy, before the boy's had a chance to kill the other a young woman with brown hair a little past her shoulders came in, she had soft blue eyes and was wearing a midnight blue shirt with a long black skirt, in her hands were a few folders filled with papers, "Ms. Kowaii is here thank the gods!" Kakarrot said quietly under his breath.

(Kowaii is the Japanese word for "Scary" why did I name the teacher that? You'll see soon!)

Sadly thought both Yamcha and Vegeta didn't notice the teacher standing in the door way and continued to glare at each other, "Vegeta, Yamcha please take your seat" the woman said sweetly placing her papers on the desk, "But he…" both Yamcha and Vegeta said, "I SAID TAKE YOUR SEATS YOU BRATS!!!!" the teacher screamed and Yamcha, Kakarrot and Vegeta ran tripping over the feet to get to there desks as the rest of there class came in and sat down after placing the things in there cubby's. "Ok now lets take roll call, when your name is called please answer in a polite manner" Ms. Kowaii said smiling and grabbing a red folder and pulling out a pencil and an attendance paper.

"Kakarrot?" Ms. Kowaii called

"HERE!!!" He screeched making half the class deaf,

"Vegeta?!" Ms. Kowaii yelled over the ringing in her ears

"Whatever…" Vegeta called back bored

"Bulma?" 

"Present!"

"Piccolo?"

"I'm here!" 

"Yamcha?" 

"Here!" 

"Kami?"

"I'm here Ms. Kowaii!" 

"Chi Chi?"

"Here miss!"

"Tien" 

"Here"

"Chiaotzu?" 

"Here"

"Nail" 

"I am here…"

"Launch"

"I'm here!" Launch calls as she sneezes, she pulls out a plastic bat and slams it on her desk, "AND READY TO FIGHT!" Launch screamed pulling her now curly blond hair out of its long pig tails, "Insane female" Vegeta muttered leaning on his hand, "Launch please sit back down" Ms. Kowaii said with her voice dripping with so much sweetness it was making the kids sick, "I WANNA HIT! *bangs bat* I WANNA PUNCH! *bangs bat* I WANNA…" "SHUT YOU MOUTH AND SIT DOWN NOW!!!!" Ms. Kowaii screamed with flames shooting out from behind her and a vain pulsing clearly from her forehead, Launch gulped and sat back down and roll call continued.

"Puar!"

"Here!"

"Oolong"

"I'm here, I'm here…"

"Master Roshi!"

"Here!"

"Master Shen?"

"I the great and power Shen am here" the Crane Hermit said standing in his chair, "And may I say I am hundred time better of a marshal arts master then that moron Roshi!" he added making the turtle hermit angry, "YOU ARE NOT! YOU AWAYS CHEATED IN TRAINING!" Roshi yelled, "AND HOW DID I DO THAT?!?!" Shen screamed, "BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!!!!!!!!" Ms. Kowaii hollered both masters fell silent and sat back down, "Well that's everyone on the list" Ms. Kowaii said getting up and walking to the chalk board just as four boys that looked like they should be in seventh or eight grade walked into the room.

 "Who are you boys?" Ms. Kowaii asked, the boy with pure white skin with a long tail and red eyes handed her a note, "Were students who were put in your class at the last minute" he said, Ms. Kowaii looked at the note, "OK then" Ms. Kowaii smiled and turned to the group of kids sitting at there sits, "Everyone, met Cell, Zarbon, Frieza and Dodoria" she said pointing to each boy, Vegeta snickered, "Shouldn't you guys be in the Junior High wing of the school?" he asked as the others in the class nodded.

"Shut up! We…were left back a few times…" Cell said scratching his cheek, "A few? You look old enough to be in your last year of High School!" Vegeta snickered, "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Frieza threatened before Ms. Kowaii screamed out, "YOU FOUR GET THOSE NAME TAGS AND WRITE YOUR NAMES ON THEM AND GET TO YOUR DESKS **_NOW_**!!!" All four of them gulped and ran over got the tags and tape and ran to the last remaining desks in the room and got to work.

 "Now isn't this a nice way to start off a new school day after a long spring brake?" Ms. Kowaii said her voice dripping with sweetness once again, "That teacher…has problems!" Vegeta whispered to Kakarrot, "You can say that again!" Kakarrot whispered back, "NO TALKING!" Ms. Kowaii screamed, both Vegeta and Kakarrot gulped and took out there note books, what a day this would be.

~*~Like the teacher? I wanted the teacher to be different then the one in most Chibi school fictions so I made her a sweet nice lady always ready to fall into an angry rage what do you think of this chapter please review!~*~ 


	3. History was never like this, Dare of the...

~*~Another chapter competed! Enjoy!~*~

**_I do not own DBZ, but I do own Ranju and Korureenu (Since Korureenu is me) so you have to ask for my OK before you can use them in a story of yours._**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A day at Tsubasa School**

****

**Chapter 3:** History was never like this, Dare of the new kids! 

            "OK we'll start off with history today, we need to work on the years of the Namekian water drought of 1803" Ms. Kowaii say picking up her chalk, the whole class groaned, "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT AND WHY WOULD WE NEED TO KNOW?!" Vegeta yelled, Ms. Kowaii turned around, her eyes burning with anger, "BECAUSE I SAID SO AND ITS ON YOUR NEXT TEST SO THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO KNOW!!!" she scream so loud that people on the tenth floor must have herd her which was very load since they were on the first floor, the whole class gulped and returned to looking at the board waiting for Ms. Kowaii to write there days worth of history notes on it.

"Now then" Ms. Kowaii began writing on the board, "Namekian water drought of 1803 happened when a huge earthquake hit and drained most of the water from the planets surface, this led to three years of bad water supply's for the Nameks…" Ms. Kowaii continued talking and writing on the board as she did, some of the kids like Bulma and Chi Chi were taking record of everything she was saying and writing on the board, while the other kids were either passing notes, daydreaming, drawing things in there note books, or were half asleep or _were_ asleep, Vegeta was pretending he was paying attention, he never seemed to take notes or pay any mind to what the teacher said, it was a surprise to him and many of his classmates that with that behavior he got mostly B's and A's on his report cards, he guessed maybe his brain absorbed the information while his mind was wandering to parts unknown even to him.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah!_ Vegeta thought in his head and held back an annoyed and bored growl from the back of his throat, he looked over at Kakarrot who looked to be only taking a few notes in his blue note book and was mostly continuously tracing a blue circle he had drawn on his paper with his pen, he was half awake and half in another world at the same time, Vegeta got an idea and opened his black note book and took out his pen, he wrote something in Saiyan-go block lettering and then folded it up into one of those triangle foot ball things, then wrote something on the front of it and then flicked it over to Kakarrot.

Kakarrot was ready to fall asleep, he couldn't even think right anymore or move his pen the way he wanted anymore, he almost fell asleep before something hit him in the head, he opened his eyes and looked down on his desk were a folded up piece of loose leaf paper sat, Vegeta had written "Pass it to Kakarrot" in English letters in case he had missed and landed on someone else's desk, Kakarrot blinked and picked up the paper and opened it, in black ink was a very humorous drawing of Ms. Kowaii, Vegeta had drawn her old looking a tired and writing on the board with the words "Blah, blah blah" in random places around her, on the bottom of the paper in Saiyan-go Vegeta and written a note that said:

Kakarrot,

If you ask me someone should tape that woman's mouth shut!

Vegeta

Kakarrot tried to hold back his laugher, sure it was insulting to Ms. Kowaii  and he would never like anyone insulting others, but right then he was just so bored that he would find anything even an insult to a teacher the most hilarious thing on the face of planet earth, he started snickering and softly banging his fist on the desk, he buried his head in his arms and that muffed his laughing enough to were Ms. Kowaii could not hear him, when he was done his face was beet red from laughing so hard and tears from his laughing were all over his face, Kakarrot picked up his own note book and wrote something on the paper and then folded it up and then tried to aim it over by Vegeta but it missed and landed on Yamcha's desk.

_Oh no!_ Kakarrot's mind screamed,

_This is not good!_ Vegeta's thought

 Yamcha picked up the note and was about to open it when Ms. Kowaii turned around from writing on the chalk board to see Yamcha with the note in his hand, "Yamcha!" Ms. Kowaii said shock was clear on her face, "You no the rules, no passing notes in class!" she said placing her hands on her hips and looking at the long haired boy sternly, "Now you march up here and read that note young man, since you have something to share with us!" Ms. Kowaii said, "But Ms. Kowaii I…" "I SAID SAID GET UP HERE AND READ THAT NOTE!!!" Ms. Kowaii screamed, Yamcha gulped and walked up to the front of the room suddenly finding the floor interesting.

Yamcha opened the note which was written in English words and in Kakarrot's neat yet sloppy hand writing, "We're waiting Mr. Yamcha" Ms. Kowaii said crossing her arms, Yamcha sighed deeply and read the note.

"Not only should someone tape Ms. Kowaii's mouth shut but give her lessons of how not to bore her students into a coma" Yamcha read, the class broke out into laughing hysteria, Kakarrot was laughing at all and was right then planning to think up a way to apologize to Yamcha since it was his note and that Yamcha would get in trouble for this, "Thank you…Yamcha you may…take you sit now…" Ms. Kowaii said annoyed and a little angry, Yamcha herd her thought the thick laughing and ran back to his desk, after the laughing sub sided Ms. Kowaii looked at Kakarrot.

"Mr. Kakarrot I know you wrote this note, you think your own teacher wouldn't recognize one of her own students handwriting?!" Ms. Kowaii said glaring at him, Kakarrot just swallowed hard, "As punishment you will do double the amount of Math homework I am going to give out today!" Ms. Kowaii said and went back to the board, Kakarrot let out the breath he was holding, sure he got a lot of homework but at least he was still alive, and a least Yamcha didn't get punished for something he did, _What was I thinking when I wrote that?! Did my boredom make me go temporarily insane or something?!_ Kakarrot wondered as the door of the class room opened.

Ranju and Korureenu were standing there in the door way and for the first time in her school career was late to her first period class. "Ms. Ranju and Ms. Korureenu your both late" Ms. Kowaii said looking away from her notes, she went over to her attendance paper "I must have skipped your names during attendance call" Ms. Kowaii said, "Sorry Ms. Kowaii but I was called to the principles office to pick something up" Ranju said putting her stuff in her cubby, Ms. Kowaii sighed, "Just don't let this turn into a habit, you're a good student and I would hate to see your grades drop from lateness understand?" Ms. Kowaii asked, Ranju nodded "I understand Ms. Kowaii" with that Ranju walked over to her desk in the middle of Vegeta and Kakarrot, Korureenu glad that Ms. Kowaii didn't say anything to her walked over to her desk by Ch Chi and Bulma.

"Hey, Ranju! Why did you get sent to Mr. Mononoke's office? Don't tell me you turned into a trouble maker?" Kakarrot asked, Mr. Mononoke was the principle of  Tsubasa All Grades School, he was the one who turned it into a all grades school that had grades from preschool going all the way to High School, because of this the school had had many new floors added to it along with new wings of the school for more rooms and other things for all the classes the school taunt.

(Mononoke means "Vengeful spirit" in Japanese, good name for a principle right? Haha!)

Kakarrot had seen Mr. Mononoke a few times when he was waiting for Vegeta to get out of his office after getting into one of his many fights with Yamcha, he was a tall man with the largest mustache known to man and black hair that had so much hair gel in it that it could grease every car and door hinge on the planet and still have enough left over for himself, Vegeta had nick named him "Oil Slick" behind his back, Mr. Mononoke was a nice guy, but if you were a trouble maker he could be your worst nightmare with un merciful punishments of cleaning the cafeteria, writing "I am a trouble maker" a million times on the black board, detention to were you didn't come home on time for a month, and well, the list could go on and on.

"No Kakarrot I'm not in trouble" Ranju said whispering so Ms. Kowaii would not hear her, "Mr. Mononoke just wanted to give me my Best Reader award that's all" Ranju said holding up the paper that hand a rainbow with a few drawings of books on it, in the middle was Ranju's name in bold letters and at the bottom in the right corner of the paper was Mr. Mononoke's name in scripted, "Big deal, you have hundreds of those things, those along with bunches of  Best Math, Perfect attendance…" Vegeta said counting off the awards she had won since he had met her, "By the way…who are those boy's in the back?" Ranju asked pointing to Freiza, Zarbon, Cell and Dodoria, "New kids…" Kakarrot said, the new boy's were sitting in the back whispering things and not taking any notes at all for the class.

"They look like trouble to me" said Ranju, Vegeta snorted, "How can they be smart enough to be trouble makers? You have to be smart to be a trouble maker so you don't get caught doing anything wrong…if there stupid enough to be left back so many years then they are no trouble makers…" Vegeta stated, Ranju blinked, just then a blur of white past by from the back of the room and hit the black board, all eyes turned to see the biggest spit ball known on earth sticking to the black board.

"She's gonna go insane!" Kakarrot said looking at Ms. Kowaii who had just put her chalk down and had not turned around, "How can she…she's already insane!" Vegeta snickered, Ms. Kowaii turned around, her eyes glowing a dark shade or red, flames were blazing around her as the vain on her forehead threaten to burst and was it there imagination or had she get a few feet taller? "**WHO IS THE LITTLE BRAT THAT THREW THAT TRASH AT THE BOARD?!?!?!?!**" she screamed her voice horse, the kids in the room had covered there ears with there hands to keep from getting there ears hurt from the loud screaming, outside more then a few car alarms were going off.

"**WELL ANSWER ME! WHO WAS THE LITTLE BRAT WHO THREW THAT!**" Ms. Kowaii screamed, more car alarms went off out side along with a few fire hydrants bursting and spraying water into the air, the kids were sure they herd the glass of the windows crake a little along with the walls in the class room, "She's finally lost it" Vegeta said in shock of the rage induced teacher, "I want my mommy…" Kakarrot said, "Asking for your mom is for infants! Be a grown up!" Vegeta said annoyed by his partner's coward like antics. But it seemed the gods wanted then to live to see another day because before Ms. Kowaii could scream again and possibly set of more car alarms with her in human yell the principles voice came over the PA system.

"HELLO?" Came Mr. Mononoke's voice over the PA system, "IS THIS THING ON?!" he asked, Mr. Mononoke always asked this when ever he talked thought the PA system, in which ever teacher and student would roll there eyes and the moron that was the principle of the school and then every one in the whole school would answer him, "YES ITS ON!!!!" Came every voice in the building, "That guy is such an as…" Vegeta said before he could finish his sentence Mr. Mononoke's came over the PA system again, "Would the owner of the red Honda with the South City license plate with the number 59134-68673 please report to the teachers parking lot your car is about to be toed, That is all" Mr. Mononoke said and the PA turned off, all the kids were silent and were about to turn to Ms. Kowaii to give them the rest of there notes when she screamed, "OH MY GOD THAT'S MY CAR!!!" and ran out the door leaving the kids alone.

Now you think any other teacher would had the brains _NOT_ to leave kids alone in a class room even if there car is being toed away, but not this teacher, and to any other group of kids this meant only one thing in there seven and eight year old minds, "GO NUTS!!!" They all screamed once they were sure that Ms. Kowaii was out of ear shot, Piccolo took guard at the door to watch to see if Ms. Kowaii or another teachers were coming down the hall, if Ms. Kowaii came back they would run to there seats, if another teacher came by they would run to there desks and pretend to be taking notes off the board then when they were gone go back to what ever they were going, they planed for times like these, they even had a tape of Ms. Kowaii teaching  them just in case of emergency. 

Some of the kids started jumping from desk to desk while others just ran around the room screaming like people that belonged in a crazy house, while Launch still blond and holding her plastic bat ran over to Ms. Kowaii's desk and opened the drawer with all the toys, comics, handheld games and prank items the teacher had ever confiscated from them and the other classes she taunt and began throwing them to the crowd off kids in front of her. Oolong found humor in shape shifting in to random monsters and scaring random people, Kami was busy moving items around with his mind power and Kakarrot and Vegeta found fun in chasing each other around the room. Meanwhile Chi Chi, Bulma, Ranju and Korureenu remained in there seats talking to one another.

"Why does everyone go crazy when the teacher leaves? All they ever do is run around" Bulma said to Ranju, "I don't know…" she said pulling out a book from her desk, Chi Chi looked over at Kakarrot and Vegeta who had taken fun in throwing the toy bean bags at each other, Korureenu saw this and smirked, "Chi Chi has a crush on Goku!" she said, Chi Chi blushed seven shades of red, "I DO NOT!" she yelled, "Oh please! If you don't then why did you _kiss_ him in the playground today?" Korureenu asked, Chi Chi blushed again and looked down at the floor, "I was trying to thank him for apologizing and letting me have some of his snack at snack time" she said, "Sure…" was all Korureenu had to say.

Meanwhile both Vegeta and Kakarrot had herd part of what the girls were saying with there heightened Saiyan hearing, Kakarrot was blushing madly and Vegeta was snickering, "Your having a real field day with this aren't you?" asked Kakarrot, Vegeta snickered, "What? Like you don't have a crush on that human girl?" Vegeta asked making Kakarrot a little uncomfortable, Kakarrot then thought up an answer to Vegeta's question and smirked, "You shouldn't be the one to talk…you like Bulma don't you and she's human too!" Kakarrot said smirking more widely when Vegeta's face began to resemble that of a very ride apple, _I think I can take that reaction as a very definite yes!_ Kakarrot thought.

"I hate you…" was all the prince said and walked away from a snickering Kakarrot, but he didn't get far when the four new kids walked right in front of his path grinning, Vegeta just scowled at them and tried to turn the other way to get past them when they spread out circling both him and Kakarrot who was no longer snickering but was in shock at what was now going on and wondering what they were up to. "What do the bunch of you worthless losers want?" Vegeta said getting angrier by the minute.

"Well, we herd a lot about what you and your little partner over there have been saying thought out the day, something about us not being smart enough to be trouble makers" Zarbon said, Vegeta just snorted, "Well, if your stupid enough to get left back so many times…" Vegeta started before Dodoria threw a fake punch to the Saiyan Princes face, Kakarrot ran up gritting his teeth, "Look what is it you four want?" he asked hoping this would end without anyone getting a bloody nose, Freiza smirked.

"We herd you outside the door talking about the preschoolers, about how wild they can be? Let's see how tough you two are, I dare you and your little friend over there to go there at recess today, after all the preschoolers don't get there recess till after we do so they'll be in there rooms" Freiza said, Kakarrot gulped, the image of the last kid to go into that wing of the school popped into his mind, paint coating his hair and jump rope around his legs and hands, nobody had gone over there since, anybody who wasn't a teacher who went into that area of the school got a preschool pounding session they would never forget.

"W…what?" Kakarrot said, Cell smirked, "You herd him!" Vegeta scowl deepen, "Forget it" Vegeta said and was about to push Zarbon out of his way until Freiza spoke again, "Oh…may I also add that we also herd about you two having secret girl friends just now and if you don't do this…we will not only tell them…but every kid in this school" he said before leaning down to talk in Vegeta's ear, "Prince Vegeta" he said, Vegeta was taken back by that, "How?" he asked shocked, Kakarrot had herd it as well, _How did he find out Vegeta was the Prince?!_ His mind screamed.

"That is for me to know and you to find out…so about our little dare?" Freiza asked, Vegeta clinched his hands into fists, he hated being the one dared, he prefer to be the one daring some one not the other way around, Vegeta clinched his eyes closed, _Dang! If I don't do this Bulma will find out I like her!_ Vegeta's cheeks were stained red, _Along with every kid in the school making my life a living hell, and with my identity of Saiyan Prince being told, if I do, do this those little brats down in the preschool wing will turn me and Kakarrot into the next paint covered kids!…damn I'm messed up either way!_ Vegeta thought.

"Well?" Dodoria asked, Vegeta squeezed his eyes closed tighter, "Fine we'll do it!" Vegeta said opening his eyes but still scowling and glaring death at the four so called grade schoolers, Freiza smirked and began to walk away with Zarbon, Cell and Dodoria in toe "By the way, bring back something from the preschool wing to prove you were there!" Freiza called laughing; when they were gone Kakarrot ran up to the young prince, "Vegeta are you nuts!" Kakarrot asked looking at his friend, "You remember what happened to the last kid to go in that wing don't you?!" Kakarrot asked, Vegeta gave him a hard look, "Do you want Chi Chi to know you like her?" Vegeta asked, Kakarrot just blushed and looked down at the floor and shook his head lightly, "Then, we have no choice" Vegeta said now thinking up revenge for the four annoying new students.

"TEACHER!!! TEACHER!!! MS. KOWAII IS COMING!!!" Piccolo yelled running to his seat and yanking his notebook and pen out, all the other kids went on full speed to clean up the room and get back to there seats, which they did in record time before Ms. Kowaii came in, "That was close it seems they made a mistake in the car they were taking, they wanted another teachers car not mine" Ms. Kowaii said to the kids when she came back into the room, "Now, we covered history for the day, next is math!" she said turning to her board again as moans rang out in the room, Vegeta and Kakarrot mean while during the lesion were mostly thinking of the dare that was given to them, Vegeta sighed and looked over to Bulma who was taking notes, _The things we men do…_ Vegeta thought as he looked up at the clock, history and math down one more period until recess, today was starting to not be his best day.

~*~My hand hurts from all that typing! How was it? Review please!~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. The evil preschoolers!

~*~Next chapter up and running!~*~

**_I do not own DBZ_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A day at Tsubasa School**

**Chapter 4:** The evil preschoolers!

            Vegeta and Kakarrot walked along the empty halls of Tsubasa School, they were in the hall leading to the preschool wing, it was now there recess time and instead of being outside playing and pranking a few kids, they were inside and doing the stupid dare that the new kids in there class had forced them to do under threat of full blown humiliation in front of every one in the school mainly because they had secret crushes on two certain girls in there class, that and the older brats will tell everyone Vegeta's secret that he was the prince of the Saiyan race. That day math class had gone by slow and when that was over English class began with new students entering the room since they were mainstream students, they were Krillin, 18 and her twin brother 17.

(For those of you who never had Main Streaming, it is when you are so good at a subject at school that you go to a faster moving class for that subject, for example say your very good in math, you would be main streamed in it in another class that works faster in that subject)

            "Man! Good thing they didn't make us do this at our lunch time! I would have died of hunger pains!" Kakarrot said thinking of the food waiting in his lunch box back in his cubby, Vegeta just snorted, "Kakarrot I highly doubt that you will die of hunger, you eat enough to feed the whole Saiyan army for a year!" Vegeta said, Kakarrot just grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Oh come on I don't eat THAT much!" Kakarrot replied as they came to the door of the preschool wing, the door was painted in a bright rainbow of colors, in the middle of it was a fluffy white and blue cloud with huge blue eyes and had the most cheesy smile they had ever seen.

"This would be to cutesy for ANY girl in our grade…" said Kakarrot a sweat drop forming on the back of his head, Vegeta grabbed the door handle and opened the door to the wing, "Oh my god…" Vegeta said face vaulting at the site of the hall ahead of them, unlike the blue colored walls of there wing of the school the walls of the preschool wing were rainbow just like the door, the doors leading to the class rooms were different colors and there were billboards on the walls in the hall, but unlike there billboards that had perfect tests and class projects on them behind the glass, these had snap shots of class trips, painted hand prints, drawings and holiday projects like paper snow men and hand shaped turkeys, on the wall were also oak tag cut outs of animals with big blue eyes and fake smiles.

"This is so sweet its making me **_REALLY_** sick…" Vegeta said looking at an oak tag cut out of a pink bunny with huge blue eyes and smiling so widely that if he were real his face would be stuck like that, "I think I've lost my taste for sweets the rest of my life…" Kakarrot said, "Let's just get this over with…" Vegeta said walking over to a red painted door with a smiling turtle taped on it, Vegeta looked thought the glass in the door and saw a bunch of little kids on the floor with pillows and different colored blankets, the teacher surprisingly was no were in site, "Must be nap time" Kakarrot said looking thought the glass at another class with the kids asleep.

"Good, that means all we have to do is go in there with out waking them up, get the stupid evidence that we were here and leave!" Vegeta said opening the red door, the smell of cookies from snack time filled the air of the room and there noses as they stepped into the room, the room was painted yellow and blue and round multicolored desks with different colored chairs were around the room, toys were all over the floor and a few kiddy books layed open on some of the desks, finger paintings were taped on the walls of the room and at the front of the room was a white board used to write on with marker instead of chalk, there was a desk at the front of the room with a smiling yellow sun taped on the front.

"Little kids seem to like things that smile a lot don't they?" asked Kakarrot in a low voice looking at the sun taped to the desk, "This part of the school has gotten more cutesy since I've been in preschool…they didn't have the walls painted in hundreds of colors just plain purple not rainbows like now…" Vegeta said, suddenly there was a noise and both turned around to see one of the kids waking up, "Hide!" Vegeta whispered as low as he could and he and Kakarrot hide behind the teacher's desk bending down on all fours to hide better just before the kid woke up.

It was a little girl with hip length bright blond hair and green eyes, she was wearing a pink shirt with a flower in the front and light pink shorts, she yawned and walked over to the table with the left over chocolate chip cookies and warm strawberry milk, she filled a glass with the milk and drank it all in one gulp and then went back to sleep, "That was close!" Kakarrot said, Vegeta got up but there luck seemed to run out on them then and there because his furry brown tail rubbed against Kakarrot's sensitive nose as he stood up, "Ahhh…aahhah" Kakarrot sputtered trying to hold back the sneeze, Vegeta was in panic.

"Kakarrot don't sneeze!" Vegeta said again and again as Kakarrot tried to suppress the sneeze, "ahhah…ahhhaha" Kakarrot was trying his hardest not to sneeze, "Hold your breath!" Vegeta said, Kakarrot tried but it was doing no good what so ever,

 "**_ACHOO!!!!!!!!!_**" 

Kakarrot went into a violent sneeze fit, waking up all the kids in the room, "Oh gods…" Vegeta said as he turned to all the little kids who now noticed them and had evil looks on there faces, they got out of there futons and smirked wickedly at the two Saiyan boy's, "Fresh meat…" said a young Namek boy who was smirking widely, "Yah, we haven't had older kids around here since that one kid tried coming in this part of the school" said a Saiyan boy with wild neck length spiky black hair his tail twitching with excitement at the fun that was to come.

"Haha…hey come on…why don't you just let us go and we can forget this ever happened" Kakarrot asked a little nervous, the blond human girl that had woken up minutes before walked up to them, "What do you think?" she asked, "Umm…don't even think about it?" Kakarrot guessed, "Good boy" she said patting his head, "GET THEM!" a Saiyan girl shouted, Vegeta and Kakarrot threw each other quick looks of panic before running for dear life out the door with the little kids on there tails.

The kids in the other class rooms herd all the noise and ran out of there class rooms, "WHERE ARE THERE TEACHERS?!" Vegeta asked as a wave of kids came running out of a blue door class room, "IT'S OUR ROTTON LUCK THAT WE WOULD COME HERE WHEN THE TEACHERS LEFT THERE CLASS ROOMS!" Kakarrot yelled over the screaming kids, more kids came screaming out of a class room with an orange door, "THEY MUST TAKE A BRAKE OR SOMETHING DURING NAP TIME!" Vegeta yelled running down the hall.

After what felt like hour of running from the little kids Vegeta and Kakarrot looked back to see the mob of preschoolers gone, they both let out a huge sigh and fell to the floor and began trying to catch there breaths, "I'm getting to old for this" Kakarrot said wiping the thick layer of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "Old? You're only seven…" Vegeta gasped out, "Well…after today…I feel like I'm fifty" Kakarrot said, Vegeta sighed, "At least we lost those little heck raisers…" Vegeta said, "Think again!" came a call from behind them, they turned around to see a brown haired human boy, a Saiyan boy and a young Namek standing not to far away behind them, "Why me?" Vegeta asked before the three little boys gave chase and he and Kakarrot were on the run again.

"**_HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!_**" Kakarrot screamed at the top of his seven year old lungs with the little boy's behind them chasing them, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Vegeta yelled has the boy's behind them slowed down, "I THINK THERE GETTING TIERD!" Kakarrot called to his partner just as they came to a hall with two paths, one with blue foot prints painted on the white tile and the other with pink foot prints on the tile, Kakarrot turned around to see the three boy's catching up and grabbed Vegeta by the wrist and ran down the pink foot printed hall.

Kakarrot came to a door and opened it and ran inside and slammed the door closed, although Kakarrot was curious as to why the three boy's chasing them stopped in there tracks with wide eyes and screamed "GIRL ZONE" at the top of there lungs and ran away, Kakarrot looked to his side and saw Vegeta with a pale face looking around the room they were in with wide eyes, Kakarrot looked around the room and saw that it was empty and the walls were painted pink and pink tiles were on the floor and walls, medal stalls were on the right side of the room and sink and soap despisers were on the walls to the left.

"Kakarrot…" Vegeta called, Kakarrot turned to the prince who was looking at him with wide eyes fill with horror and question, "Why did you bring us in here of all places?!?!" Vegeta asked, Kakarrot shrugged, "It looks like a bathroom to me what's the big deal?" Kakarrot asked, Vegeta gave him a look that asked if he really was that stupid, "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!? KAKARROT WERE IN THE **_GIRLS_** BATHROOM!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed his voice echoing around the room, "Really? How can you tell?" Kakarrot asked, Vegeta fell anime style onto the pink tiled floor.

"KAKARROT WHAT COLOR IS THIS ROOM?!" Vegeta asked, "Pink…" Kakarrot said, "AND WHAT COLOR IS THE **_BOY'S_** BATHROOM?!" Vegeta asked, "Blue…" Kakarrot said, "WELL THEN?! THE GRILS ROOM IS **_PINK_** AND THE BOY'S IS **_BLUE_**! SO HOW ON GODS NAME COULD YOU GO INTO THE **_GIRLS_** ROOM?! THAT AND THE FACT THAT IT SAY'S "GIRLS" ON THE DOOR?!" Vegeta yelled, Kakarrot shrugged again, "I didn't look at the door and I've never been in the girl's room so I just thought they painted the boy's room another color" Kakarrot said.

Vegeta was very close to choking the younger Saiyan before a noise in one of the stalls made them turn around, three young preschool girls came out of three of the metal stalls of the bathroom, one with brown short hair and blue eyes, one with black hair and light purple eyes and another who was a Saiyan girl had  her long spiky hair in a high ponytail, both boy's swallowed hard, "Boys!" said the brown haired girl grinning at them, "Naughty boy's who went into the girls bathroom!" said the Saiyan girl her eyes sparkling with mischief, Kakarrot was just standing there a little shaky while Vegeta was determined to hold his ground.

"Hey girls, why don't we use there tails as jump ropes!" the black haired girl said giggling, Kakarrot eyes widened to the size of frying pans, Vegeta was standing there shocked before he came back to earth and started backing up to the door behind him with Kakarrot doing the same, "Oh…**_HELL_** NO!" Vegeta screamed and ran out of the door with Kakarrot running behind him and the girls close behind, they ran down halls for what felt like hours as the girls kept chasing them yelling about playing dress up with them which made them run even faster from the girls.

"COULD THIS GET ANY WORST?!" asked Kakarrot as the mob of preschoolers they had lost minutes ago turns around the corner, saw them and gave chase, with the three girls chasing them from the back and the mob chasing them from the front they were trapped, "YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!" Vegeta yelled, the kids were closing in, Vegeta looked around and it seemed that luck was back on there side when the prince spotted a half opened air vent above them, "Kakarrot bend down on your knees!" Vegeta said, Kakarrot did as told and Vegeta climbed onto his shoulders, with his Saiyan strength Kakarrot hardly felt the weight of the Saiyan prince on his shoulders, Kakarrot stood up and Vegeta tried reaching for the air vent but having little luck since they weren't that tall since they were only eight and seven years old, _This is one of those day were I wish we knew how to fly!_ Vegeta thought bitterly trying again.

"There getting closer!" Kakarrot said, the three girls were getting close with gleams in there eyes, the mob of kids were just as close, some of the kids in the mob were carrying finger paint tubes and jump ropes and others were carrying bottles of glue, "I…can't…get at it!" Vegeta said trying to reach up more but having no luck, Kakarrot got an idea and jumped into the air almost dropping Vegeta and landed on his tail, he then stretched up as far as his tail would allow, Vegeta after getting his balance after almost getting thrown off tried again but still no luck, the little kids were getting closer and Kakarrot's tail was starting to hurt do to the extra weight of Vegeta on his shoulders.

"Vegeta…hurry up this is…starting to hurt! My tail isn't that strong yet…you know!" Kakarrot said thought clinched teeth, Vegeta tried again and again before getting an idea, "Kakarrot, jump! Use your tail as a spring and jump into the air!" Vegeta said, Kakarrot nodded and bent his tail back and shot into the air as far as his throbbing tail would allow, the rest went in a slow motion for them both as Vegeta jumped up from the young Saiyan shoulders and grabbed the side of the vent, Kakarrot began falling until he grabbed Vegeta's tail.

Vegeta clinched his teeth and grabbed onto the vents side hard and tried to ignore the intense burning pain shooting thought his tail and back, he pulled himself and Kakarrot into the air vent and when they were inside they slammed the vent closed just as the little kids got there, in anger they began trying to squirt the paint and glue into the dusty air vent but had no luck, finally they gave up and walked away, Vegeta and Kakarrot let out a breath of relief and Kakarrot went into another sneezing fit from the dust.

"Well, what do we do now? We can't go back, not until we get something that will prove we were here…" Kakarrot said trying to wipe the dust of his hands and cloths, "Look we're in an air vent right?" asked Vegeta, "Yah, so?" asked Kakarrot, "They go to every room in the school, we can follow this vent to an empty class room and get something in there, then follow it to our wing of the school, we get the evidence and we stay out of reach of those crazy preschoolers at the same time!" Vegeta said, "Great idea!" Kakarrot said, they began crawling thought the dusty tunnels of the air vents.

They kept crawling looking thought to the classrooms but found kids in all of them, some were full of a few kids from the huge mob they were chased by, finally they came to an empty classroom, they opened the vent and jumped down into the green painted classroom, "Ok, what can we take?" asked Kakarrot, "It has to be something that could only be found in this part of the school for one thing" Vegeta said looking around, Kakarrot looked around and opened a cabinet, it was full of colored clay, markers, crayons, colored pencils and other art supplies, defiantly things that he has seen in there part of school so he closed the cabinet and looked some were else.

Vegeta looked around over places until he came to the books in the back of the room, he took out a blue book and opened it, on the first page was a picture of a black cat running and under it was a three word sentence in big letters that said SEE CAT RUN, not a book he ever saw at there end of the school, they had books with more then just three words and the pictures in them were more detailed with more color in them, "Kakarrot I think I found something!" Vegeta said just as foot steps could be herd out the door.

"Oh jeez!" Kakarrot said running over to the air vent, Vegeta stuffed the book in his shirt and ran over to Kakarrot and climbed on his shoulders and they entered the air vent the same way as last time with Kakarrot jumping with his tail and Vegeta jumping up, but this time Vegeta grabbed Kakarrot's hand and pulled him up before the younger Saiyan could grab his still very sore tail, the kids came in talking about how the only older kids that came here since two years ago got away, after all they were only in this grade once and herd about how kids in there grade got to prank older kids dumb enough to come to there wing of the school.

Vegeta taped Kakarrot on the shoulder, when Kakarrot looked over at him Vegeta put his finger to his lips and then began to slowly crawl down the vent with Kakarrot doing the same, finally they entered the hall with the rainbow door that they had went thought to get into this wing, they jumped out of the vent and ran to the door for dear life opened it and ran out side, Kakarrot and Vegeta let out a breath and slid down to the floor, Vegeta then thought of something and pulled the book out of his shirt and showed it to Kakarrot.

"Vegeta…you are something else! I don't know what yet thought!" Kakarrot said jokingly, Vegeta threw a fake punch to the younger Saiyans head, they walked down the hall to the Purple door that would bring them to there part of the school as the bell rang signaling the end of the period, Now they just had to keep that book safe until after school were they would get a chance to show those annoying older kids the book, meanwhile Vegeta was planning to get back at them for the life scaring they had gotten today, Vegeta also made a metal note to put the book were no one would find it, the last thing he wanted after that whole ordeal was for his class mates to think he could not read or that he read baby books.

~*~How was that? The next chapter isn't going to be very long, just a heads up on that, what did you thin of this chapter? Please review! ~*~     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Revenge is a sweet thing!

~*~Another chapter up!~*~

**_I do not own DBZ, but I do own Ranju and Korureenu (Since Korureenu is me) so you have to ask for my OK before you can use them in a story of yours._**

**This is the last chapter of another of my Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku fiction, stay tune for more of my Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku fictions. To see what Chibi Vegeta and Chibi Goku fictions are to come please go to my Fanfiction.Net account look up to see a list of fictions that are in the works along with a summery of what there about.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A day at Tsubasa School**

**Chapter 5:** Revenge is a sweet thing! 

            "Yum! That was great!" Kakarrot said walking out of  the lunch room, a very happy Chi Chi behind him, "It was really nice to share your snack with me" she said clinging to his arm, "Well I said I would didn't I?" asked Kakarrot putting his hand behind his head, It had not been to long since he and Vegeta got back from the hell that was the preschool wing, they had run into there class room and got to there desks before anyone else in there class, after getting thought Art class the bell had rung for there lunch time, now they only had one class left for the day, Gym class.

"Well, see you after school Goku!" Chi Chi said and ran off to the girls gym on the other side of the school, "Ok! See you on the bus!" Kakarrot called, "How many times are you going to drool over that girl a day?" asked Vegeta coming up behind him from the lunch room, Kakarrot smiled as a bright pink blush spread over his cheeks before he smirked and turned to Vegeta, "Maybe as many times a _you_ sneak a look at _Bulma_ when you think no ones _looking!_" Kakarrot said, Kakarrot burst out laughing at the look on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta's face was redder then the ripest apple, his eyes were wide with shock and he was clutching the handle of his lunch box so hard Kakarrot was surprised it didn't brake, Vegeta covered the younger Saiyans mouth, after Vegeta looked around making sure no one was around in or out of ear shot he looked at Kakarrot seriously, "**You say _ONE_ word to her a I swear I will _KILL_ you!**" Vegeta said, Kakarrot had gained a shock when Vegeta had covered his mouth but had herd what he said, Kakarrot burst out laughing once again, he removed Vegeta's hand from his mouth.

"Relax I won't say a word" Kakarrot said walking to the boy's gym before the PA system came on.

"IS THIS THING ON?!" Came the principals' voice, "YES ITS ON!" Screamed everybody in the school, "Due to a massive mess in the Preschool wing of the school, all school staff must help to clean, so the remaining classes of today are canceled, the School Buses will be notified, those of you who take the school buses please get your things from your class rooms and go to the play ground to wait, those of you who walk home go to the play ground to wait, those of you in the Junior High and High School who walk home you may leave now, that is all!" The PA turned off.

"I guess the Preschoolers made a big mess chasing us…" Vegeta said, Kakarrot was jumping around glad that School was canceled for today, they went out into the playground to wait for there bus, Vegeta sitting under the same tree he sat under that morning and Kakarrot in it on the same branch, only this time he was awake, "Yes, who would have thought us going to the Preschool wing would have us go home early!" Kakarrot said, "Guess we can thank the preschoolers for making a mess while running after us" Vegeta said, Kakarrot began to yawn, "You fall asleep and start snoring…I'll knock you out of that tree!" Vegeta said, Kakarrot sat up looking alert, he looked down at Vegeta and smiled, "I really don't believe you would do that" Kakarrot said, Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"VEGETA! KAKARROT!" Came two young voices, Korureenu and Ranju came running up to them, "Hey, where's the other two members of your group?" Kakarrot asked, "Bulma and Chi Chi went to the bathroom" Ranju said, "I wonder how the Preschool wing got in such a mess…" said Korureenu, Ranju turned to her, "I went over there when the little kids were gone and the place was a mess" Ranju said, all eyes were on her, "There was paint and glue all over the walls and floor of the class rooms and halls" Ranju said, "So you went down there when they were gone?" asked Kakarrot, "Of course she went down there when the kids were gone" came a girls voice behind them.

They turned around and Bulma and Chi Chi were standing there, "Only a nut would go in there when the kids were in there" Bulma said, "Yah, like the kid that went in there the last time…" Chi Chi said, Korureenu and Ranju just shrugged, "Anyway we'll see you guys tomorrow!" Korureenu said looking over at the street and saw the buses were there, "Hey you guys our bus is here!" Korureenu yelled and ran over to the yellow bus, Ranju, Chi Chi and Bulma following behind, Vegeta got up and Kakarrot looked down at him, "Do you want to miss the bus or what? Get out of that tree and let's go!" Vegeta said before a call stopped them.

They turned around and saw Cell, Zarbon, Frieza and Dodoria walking up to them, "Well, it seems that your little trip to the Preschool wing was a messy one" Dodoria said, Cell smirked, "I'm surprised you two aren't covered in paint and glue" Cell said, Vegeta scowled, "We found a way not to get caught by them" Kakarrot said, "Heh, Sure…I wonder just what you did, nothing smart I bet" Cell said, Vegeta scowl deepen, "That's big talk coming from a guy left back NINE times and looks like a roach!" Vegeta said, "Why you little!!!" Cell screamed, Frieza stopped him and turned to the younger boy's, "Do you have something to prove you were in the Preschool wing?" he asked, Vegeta smirked, "Sure, here you go" Vegeta pulled out the book he was carrying and handed it to Frieza.

A scream of bloody death came from the mouths of the older new students, car alarms went of, fire hydrants blew spraying water, people in the street turned to the school to see who was just killed, All four boy's ran out of the school playground pale as sheets, Vegeta stood there smirking, "Gods Vegeta what did you do?" Kakarrot said picking up the book that was dropped, "Oh lets just say I put something in that book that I know they were scared of" Vegeta said taking the book from Kakarrot and putting it on the ground, Vegeta walked away, "What did you put in there?" asked Kakarrot looking back at the book.

"Oh, just something that would ruin there lives if anyone saw it" Vegeta said smirking, the prince turned around and began walking to the bus, Kakarrot looked at him puzzled and then picked up the book, on a closer look he saw a paper sticking out of the book, Kakarrot quirked his head a little to the side in curiosity, he opened the book to were the paper was on and saw what it was the four bullies had run from, in the page of the book was a photo of all four bullies,  in the boy's bathroom alone, in there hands were dolls!

Kakarrot's eyes widened and he looked again to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but it was true, in each of there hands in the photo was a doll, not an action figure like boys play with but GIRLS dolls and by the looks of them in the picture they were playing dress up with them, Kakarrot burst out laughing and ran up to Vegeta after putting the book back down, "How I earth did you get this?" Kakarrot asked holding up the picture, Vegeta smirked, his eyes got that gleam in them that they only got when he was playing one of his pranks, or was thinking of something sneaky to do, "Well it was when I had to get something for Ms. Screw Ball in art class" Vegeta said said referring to there scream happy teacher Ms. Kowaii, Vegeta began to tell Kakarrot how he got the picture.

**~*~Flash Back~*~**

"Insane teacher…" Vegeta grumbled as he walked down the hall, a blue plastic hall pass in his hand with his class number on it, Ms. Kowaii had asked Vegeta to get some more tubes of paint and a box of markers for art class, and when Vegeta protested that he didn't feel like it, Ms. Kowaii started on another one of her many screaming fits, _At least we only have that insane teacher once tomorrow!_ Vegeta thought and sighed mentally, at least this got him out of class for a little while, the prince stretched  and then put his hands into his pockets still walking down the hall, _I still haven't thought of a way to get back at those little gits…_ Vegeta thought remembering the nightmare that he and Kakarrot had gone thought just minutes before in the Preschool wing, he clinched his hands into fists, _No on makes a joke out of the Saiyan prince and gets away with it!_ Vegeta thought growling. He was going to give those four gits the book in art class but oddly enough they showed up a few minutes, talked to the teacher about needing to use the bathroom and then Freiza, Cell, Zarbon and Dodoria were out the door. 

He was almost to the art supply's room when a noise reached his ears, he turned his head to where the noise was coming from, it was coming from the boy's bathroom, Vegeta walked up to the door, at least he was allowed in there, he was a **_boy_** after all, but in the Preschool wing Kakarrot had been stupid enough to run into the **_girls_** bathroom, dragging _him_ in there with him, Vegeta was so close to bashing the younger Saiyans brains out right then, and he might have if not for three Preschool girls finding them and chasing him and Kakarrot down the hall, Vegeta was about to open the door when he herd a voice.

"Cell you moron, that dress goes on Sue not Mimi!" came Zarbon's voice, Vegeta herd Cell growl, "So? You put Kiki's dress on Jewel you twit!" Cell said, Vegeta herd a noise that sounded like some on shuffling something, "Hey, Dodoria, want to put this blue shirt on Patty?" came Frieza's voice, Vegeta's eyes widened, the first thing that raced thought his mind was who were these people they were talking about, and what were they doing in the boys bathroom, those names he herd sounded like girls names, and why were they dressing girls in there, if Vegeta was in his teens while hearing this conversation he would be very pale right then, but being only eight years of age his mind was clear of those kinds of thoughts, Vegeta opened the door and looked in.

What Vegeta saw almost made him fall to the floor, there in the middle of the boys bathroom floor were Freiza, Cell, Zarbon and Dodoria, in each of there hands were dolls, in the middle of there little circle was a small box full of doll cloths, Cell was trying to yank a blue dress on his doll and Zarbon had went over to the soap dispenser and began to cover his dolls long yellow hair with the pink hand soap, "To bad dolls hair doesn't grown back or we could trim and cut it" Zarbon said turning on the sink and began washing his dolls hair. "Yah! Think of all the neat hair styles we could do and make up ourselves!" Dodoria said, Zarbon got all starry eyed, "We could copy a few hair styles from our moms beauty magazines!" he said. 

Back in the hall Vegeta was close to laughing his head off, now he new what he would do, Vegeta powered up his energy and turned to the hall in front of him, faster the you could blink Vegeta had ran at top speed to the plain white door of the High School wing, ran into the wing, sped to the Tsubasa Photo Clubs Room and grabbed one of there zoom in camera's with no flash _Don't want them to know I'm there…_ and was back at the door of the boys bathroom door, Vegeta opened the door and looked in.

They were now all in a circle brushing there dolls hair with those cheap plastic brushes that always came with the dolls, Vegeta lifted the camera to his eye, made sure all of them were in the frame and snapped the picture, then he ran back to the High School wing, put the camera back were he found it, ran to the supply's room, got the paint tubes and markers and ran back to the class room, Vegeta smirked as his plan unfolded, Freiza, Cell, Zarbon and Dodoria would never bother them again so long as they had this photo. 

**~*~End Of Flash Back~*~**

Kakarrot stood there wide eyed, then he shook his head, smiled and began chuckling, "Vegeta your evil" Kakarrot said handing Vegeta the picture, who took it and put it in his back pack, "Come on before the bus driver gets annoyed and leaves us behind" Vegeta said and ran to the bus, Kakarrot shifted his back pack to a more comfortable poison on his back and then ran to the bus with Vegeta in the lead, well today might have been a crazy day, but at least they managed to get something out of it, and know one knew what the next insane day would bring, at Tsubasa All Grades School.

The End 

~*~ Wow that came out longer then I thought it would! If you liked this fiction stay on the look for its sequel: **Locked in Tsubasa School**~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
